Ámame Por favor
by Toothmore
Summary: A veces la cancion correcta puede contarte una historia de romance, drama y tragedia donde dos corazones lo que más desean es permanecer juntos por toda la eternidad. Aqui Toothmore reportandose con su segundo one-short esperando que les guste.


**Hola gente bonita he vuelto con mi segundo one-chort de esta increible pareja.**

 **Antes de continuar quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personitas que se tomaron su tiempo para leer mi primera historia, a las personas que me dejaron mir primeros reviews y la que cololocaron mi oneshort en su lista de favoritos, esas pequeñas pero significativas acciones me motivaron a escribir otras historia.**

 **Agradesco especialmente a: Kenna-2201, yusefan halackti fanny alejo, pequebalam y viliandra odette, me senti muy emocionada cuando vi sus reviews ya que me he leido TODAS sus historias y son sensacionales, he intentado dejarles reviews de agradecimiento pero como lo hago con mi cel a veces no les llegan.**

 **Pero me estoy saliendo del punto, lo que quiero decir esque me siento muy honrada de que ustedes que son grandes autores del Toothcup (para mi) se ayan molestado en dejarme un comentario y al leerlos inmediatamente comenze a romperme la cabeza para pensar en otra historia esperando que les guste.**

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 **Bla, bla bla: Humanos**

 **Bla, bla,bla:** **Dragones**

 _ **Bla, bla, bla:**_ **Es el inconciente de Toothless, es lo que mas desea su corazon, esas partes las saque escuchando una cancion que sirvio de inspiracion para esta historia, casi la musica parecia contarmela.  
**

 **Leean la historia escuchando la cancion de: Elastic Heart - Sia (DSharp Violin Cover).**

 **La cancion original Sia nada tiene que ver con la historia pero su significado es muy diferente cuando se escucha en violin.**

 **Sin más a leer**

 **Cómo entrenar a tu drago No me pertenecen**

* * *

En el latir de un corazón se puede encontrar la súplica del alma, aquello que más deseamos y en ocasiones este latir se puede confundir con el viento y formar juntos una melodía…

 _Ámame es todo lo que pido, quítame el cielo, quítame mi libertad a cambio de tu amor._

Anhelo las tardes que pasamos juntos, anhelo las muestras de cariño, mírame con ternura, formemos juntos una leyenda diferente, demostrémosle al mundo lo que dos corazones son capaces de hacer. Juntos tú y yo.

 _Por favor Amame ..._

Eran las suplicas del corazón de un dragón que sufría en silenció mientras rogaba a los cielos que el amanecer tardara en llegar, ya que con los rayos de luz no solo vendría el día también vendría la despedida, el momento de decirle adiós a sus esperanzas, a sus ilusiones, a su vida, a su amor, ya que mañana su lindo vikingo se casaría y no con él.

Durante la noche Toothless se dedicó a llorar, sacando su sufrimiento y armándose de valor para el día siguiente. Tal vez si hubiera sido más valiente la historia sería diferente, tal vez él y Hiccup se hubieran amado, tal vez hubieran desafiado s la suerte apostando por un futuro juntos, tal vez hubieran pasado la noche y el día en eterno amor.

 _Por favor Amame ..._

Un desgarrado corazón lloraba los talvez que nunca existirían porque mañana Hiccup se casaría para salvar a la tribu de una guerra que costaría vidas ¿Pero valía tal sacrificio? ¿La felicidad de su jinete y la propia por unos sucios vikingos que al principio no lo valoraban?

Maldito destino que insistía en jugar así. Pronto el día comenzó a mostrarse aclarando el cielo y con la llegada de la luz el dragón negro supo que llego el momento, tenía que ser fuerte y afrontar las consecuencias de su cobardía e indecisión por jamás atreverse a confesarle a su jinete: Todo lo que sentía por él.

 _Ámame es todo lo que pido…_

Con el corazón hecho jirones se dispuso a ir a la cabaña se dispuso a ir a la cabaña de Hiccup pero ni bien llego a la salida del establo donde paso la noche cuando su jinete apareció, sin poder evitarlo miro sus ojos verde bosque y en lugar de encontrar alegría por su pronta boda como esperaba encontró tristeza, desilusión, dolor, lo mismo que él estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

 _Ámame es todo lo que pido…_

- **Buenos días Toothless listo para el paseo matinal.-** Menciono Hiccup caminando hacia él y acariciando con delicadeza el costado izquierdo de su cabeza.

No, no estaba listo, no quería estar cerca de él en estos momentos, si no todo el valor que junto durante la noche para poder estar presente en la ceremonia se perdería y con ese temor retrocedió unos pasos de su jinete.

- **Por favor Tooth, tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante, por favor…**

El dragón por respuesta se inclinó para que el pecoso lo montara, jamás podría negarle algo a su pequeño aun si esto le estuviera partiendo el corazón.

Volaron con calma por los riscos que rodeaban Berk en un silencio ya que ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo con la situación. Llegaron a la cala, ese lugar tan especial para ambos, tan sagrado que vio el inicio de esta amistad tan peculiar que de apoco se transformó en amor.

 _Ámame te lo ruego…_

 **-Recuerdas como nos conocimos, yo estaba muerto de miedo, y tú parecías muy enojado.**

 **-** **Recuerdo, yo enojado, no creer que espina de pescado andante derribarme.**

 **-Hey!.- Se quejó Hiccup dándole un pequeño golpe.- He cambiado ya no soy ninguna espina!**

Toothless lo miro de manera profunda.- **No cambiar solo crecer**

El joven desvió la mirada **.- Si creo que tienes razón hemos crecido y con ello nos hemos dado cuenta de muchas cosas que aunque no nos gusten tienen que pasar.-** Menciona el pecoso mirando al suelo.

- **Lo se pero porque decirme esto ahora?** **.-** Pegunto Toothless

- **Porque necesito decirlo y tú necesitas escucharlo**

 **-** **Siempre te he escuchado aun cuando tu estar equivocado** **.-** Menciona le hermosa bestia ébano mientras se acercaba más a su jinete.

- **Toothless pase lo que pase hoy quiero que sepas que tú siempre serás el ser más importante para mí.-** Dijo el vikingo mientras se perdía en los ojos del dragón.

\- **Hipo ...**

- **Toothless yo…yo te a**

 **-Hiccup!.-** grito Astrid desde el cielo junto con Stormfly.- **Llegaron las embarcaciones, tienes que recibir al jefe y a su tribu.**

Por toda respuesta el pecoso asintió, al ver que Astrid se alejaba Toothless volteo a ver a Hiccup rogando con su mirada que continuara mientras su corazón latía fuertemente.

- **Hiccup que decir, que lo que tu querer decir?**

 _Ámame te lo ruego_

- **Que yo..te a-a….aprecio Toothless eres mi mejor amigo, fuiste el primer ser que confió en mí, contigo descubrí muchas cosas y no importa lo que pase hoy tu siempre estarás en primer lugar siempre.**

El corazón del dragón estaba dividido entre la felicidad que le causaban esas palabras y lo dolido de su ser, por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que su jinete le diría aquella frase tan anhelada con la que soñaba que le dedicara cada noche…

 _Por favor, por favor…Ámame_

No pudo, por más que deseara decírselo no pudo dedicarle el: "Te amo" que por tantos años á estado guardando para él. Se sentía desdichado.

En silencio regresaron y por más que ambos desearon que el camino se hiciera infinito la llegada a la aldea fue inevitable.

Al llegar se les acerco un hombre imponente tanto como el fallecido Estoico pero con facciones más salvajes.

- **Maestro de Dragones, estamos aquí mi aldea y yo para cumplir lo acordado para el pacto de paz entre ambas aldeas por medio de la boda entre usted y mi hija.-** Decía con satisfacción el jefe Rokion líder de la tribu de los Itan´s ya que con la boda su aldea se fortalecería aún más y sería una de las más temidas en el archipiélago, además de que se adueñaría de los secretos para domar dragones que tan recelosamente guardaba el joven y que pronto serían suyos.

Poder era todo lo que le importaba en este momento.

Rápidamente la ceremonia dio inicio entre Hiccup y la hija del líder de la tribu Itan´s, a pesar del dolor que le causaba presenciar aquello Toothless se encontraba presente cumpliendo una silenciosa promesa que le hizo a su jinete: "El también pase lo que pase nunca lo abandonara porque él es el ser más importante que alberga en su corazón"

 _Por favor, por favor….Ámame_

Y callando la tristeza que en ese momento lo albergaba se obligó a mirar la ceremonia, los dragones no creían en los Dioses, para ellos el único que puede cambiar su destino en uno mismo pero si los había Toothless les rogaba que esta situación terminara rápido, ya que no sabía cuánto más podría soportar antes de que su corazón se desquebrajara.

 _Please Amame_

Llego el momento en la ceremonia donde ambas partes se juraban fidelidad y amor por toda la eternidad y en ese instante dos corazones lloraron culpándose a sí mismos por su debilidad, por su vergüenza por no dedicar el: "Te amo" a esa alma destinada para ti.

Empezó la vikinga buscando la mirada de Hiccup mientras recitaba su promesa eterna, pero l joven jinete no la miraba a ella, sus ojos enfocaban a aquella criatura dragonesca que por mucho tiempo amo y que por más que intento arrancárselo de la piel fue inútil, siempre lo amara….

- **Su turno Maestro de Dragones**

 **-Perdón qué?**

 **-Es su turno de dar los votos**

 **-Mis votos.-** Hiccup volvió a desviar su mirada dirigiéndola a Toothless y como la primera vez que se conocieron volvió a sentirse identificado en esas lagunas toxicas, reconociendo los sentimientos de tristeza, agonía, dolor y perdida de aquel ser que amas y que sabes jamás será tuyo.

 _Please Amame_

 **-Yo..yo.-** Y mirando fijamente a Toothless dijo lo más coherente después de tanto tiempo, jamás ha sido egoísta pero por Thor comenzara a serlo ahora.- **Yo no puedo seguir con esto.**

 **-QUE!**

 **-Lo lamento pero no puedo pasar el resto de mi vida al lado de alguien a quien no amo.**

 **-MALDITO!.-** Rugió Rokion.- **PAGARAS ESTA OSADIA HADDOK!ALDEA ITAN´S CON ESTA ALDEA DE MIERDA.-** Grito colérico mientras con su hacha en mano caminaba decidido hacia Hiccup.

 **-DEFIENDASE BERK, DRAGONES Y VIKINGOS DEFIENDAN SU HOGAR.-** Grito Astrid.

Y así comenzó una pelea encarnizada entre ambas tribus, Toothless se abría paso entre los vikingos por medio de golpes y embestidas, tenía que llegar a su niño y protegerlo de todo ser que quisiera o pudiera causarle daño, surgía una nueva llama de esperanza en su corazón y con ella el amor palpitaba más fuerte dentro de su ser amenazando con explotar.

 _Ámame es todo lo que pido_

Al acercarse más presenció una imagen que lo enfureció de sobre manera, el cobarde de Rokion atacaba con su hacha a su Hiccup que estaba desarmado en un intento de matarlo, furiosos se lanzó a proteger a su amado, al llegar embistió fuertemente al enorme vikingo mandándolo a volar estrellándose con unos árboles, partiéndolos a la mitad.

\- **Desdentado!**

Hiccup se arrojó a abrazar a su dragón por el cuello mientras lo besaba con ternura en su asicó en un intento de imitar el beso humano, con el cual quería demostrar sin palabras todo lo que llegaba a sentir por él.

 _Ámame te lo ruego_

Al separarse ambos estaban jadeando en un intento de recuperar el oxígeno mientras ambos rostros se mostraban sonrojados.

 **-Toothless… todo este tiempo he intentado hacer lo correcto pero me equivoque, perdóname si con esta decisión que tome te llegue a lastimar pero ya no tengo miedo, lo único que quiero ahora es ser feliz contigo.-** Decía Hiccup mientras con ternura abrazaba a su dragón.- **Hay algo que tengo que decirte…**

Toothless sentía como su corazón palpitaba fuertemente mientras sus ojos buscaban la mirada verde bosque con desesperación y su alma rogaba por su amor.

 _Por favor, por favor Ámame_

- **Toothless yo….-** Hiccup también buscando la mirada toxica de su amado, cuando con horror diviso como Rokion lanzaba su hacha en dirección a Toothless y sin pensarlo rápidamente tomo una decisión, sin él su vida no valía nada y fiel a su promesa que le había hecho: "tú siempre estarás en primer lugar, no importa lo que pase" aun a costa de su vida, empujo con todas sus fuerzas a su amado dragón, lo suficiente para ponerlo a salvo pero él no consiguió esquivar el ataque.

Toothless no comprendía bien lo que había pasado en un momento se encontraba entre los cálidos brazos de su niño y al siguiente este lo había empujado, ahora se encontraba en el suelo con un hacha enterrada a lo largo de su pecho, desangrándose, escapándosele la vida conforme un charco de su líquido vital lo rodeaba.

Una furia infinita invadió el cuerpo de la hermosa bestia mientras dirigía su mirada a aquel sucio vikingo que se atrevió a lastimar de esa forma a su Hiccup, sus escamas se iluminaron fuertemente de esa hermosa luz color índigo mientras sus garras y dientes crecían enormemente, sus ojos adoptaron esa forma bestial volviéndose dos rejillas finas cuyo sed de sangre era dirigido a Rokion, matarlo con su llamarada sería una forma fácil de morir y él quería hacerlo sufrir, torturarlo, hacerle desear la muerte, por haber osado herir de esa forma a su amado.

Pero no tenía tiempo, su prioridad ahora era ayudar a Hiccup, así que rápidamente Toothless se abalanzo contra Rokion y con sus garras y dientes destrozo miembro por miembro al vikingo, disfrutando sus gritos de dolor y suplicas de piedad, al terminar Rokion no era nada más que un charco de sangre, viceras y huesos.

 **-Tooth… Toothless.-** Llamaba débilmente Hiccup.

 **-** **Hiccup!** **.-** Trotando el dragón llego con el joven y pudo volver a apreciar el daño causado, aquella hacha se encontraba muy enterrada, los humanos son seres frágiles que mueren con extrema facilidad, asustado el dragón no sabía qué hacer, el mover el cuerpo o retirar el hacha era un riesgo demasiado grande que podría acabar con la vida de su ser querido.

Hiccup consiente que le quedaba poco tiempo, con sus manos temblorosas tomo el hacha retirándola de su cuerpo, alterando al dragón.

- **HICCUP NO! No te muevas más iré por Gotti, ella curara.**

 **-Tooth..less no por-por favor, no me dejes solo…te necesito.**

 **-** **Pero Hiccup**

 **\- Por favor Tooth.-** Ante la súplica de su amado el dragón ya no pudo hacer más que acercarse al débil cuerpo del jinete, rodeándole con sus alas y patas delanteras en un abrazo protector.

 **-** **Porque hiciste eso** **.-** Susurro Tothless con voz quebrada.- **IDIOTA! Puede que ahora tu… si me dejas solo jamás te lo perdonare!** **.-** Lloraba con desesperación ya que el cuerpo de su pequeño vikingo se ponía cada vez más frío.

- **Tu siempre estás haciendo este tipo de cosas por mí.-** dijo el joven en vos baja mientras que con esfuerzo rodeaba de manera débil el cuello del dragón con sus brazos.- **Además no me arrepiento, lo haría otra vez sin dudarlo, lo haría mil veces más de ser necesario.**

 _Amame ..._

Aquellas palabras bastaron para quebrar al dragón, ya que esas palabras sonaban a despedida, pero no tuvo tiempo de protestar ya que fue callado con un dulce beso que su pequeño le brindo cunado junto las fuerzas suficientes para alcanzar su trompa, el beso desprendía un calor único que llenaba su ser y por un momento se sintió volar en los labios del pequeño joven.

 _Por favor Amame ..._

Mientras en su pecho se extendía una cálida sensación y su alma reventaba de alegría y afecto sentía como la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo, al menos pudo besar por segunda y última vez a aquel ser que amo como a nada en el mundo pero para poder ir se en paz, sin arrepentimiento tenía que liberar lo que mantenía preso su corazón.

Al separarse del beso y ver aquellos ojos tóxicos junto su ultimo soplo de vida y dijo la verdad única y absoluta que siempre gobernó a su ser.

 _Amame por favor ..._

 **-Toothless….Te amo**

Y con esas últimas palabras cerro sus ojos para no abrirlos nunca más mientras en la cruel guerra dejaba a tras a su otra mitad quien lloraba de agonía al verse abandonado y no haber tenido nunca oportunidad de vivir el amor con aquel ser que le robo el corazón.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado la historia, la cancion me contaba un tragico amor y asi lo escribi, y si no les gusto comenten, si les gusto comenten, si los hizo llorar comenten y si me quieren matar comenten... asi de perdido avisan para esconderme.**

 **Pases un bonito día y simpre den todo de si..**

 **Toothmore**


End file.
